heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Broken Leghorn
A Broken Leghorn is a "Looney Tunes" cartoon animated short starring Foghorn Leghorn and Miss Prissy. Released September 26, 1959, the cartoon is directed by Robert McKimson. The voices were performed by Mel Blanc. Plot Foghorn Leghorn takes pity on Miss Prissy, whom the other hens are ridiculing because of her inability to lay an egg. To give her confidence, Foggy slips one of the other hen's eggs in Miss Prissy's nest. Before long, the egg hatches a baby rooster. When Foggy heard this he was furious ("We don't need no more roosters around here! We've got one!") Foggy tries to stop them but they stared at him angrily. Foggy decides to play along. The rooster chick makes a comment in jest to Foggy that "You must be the rooster whose job I'm taking over!" Foggy takes this comment seriously and fearing replacement (particularly after the tyke flawlessly crows), decides to kill off the baby rooster. Foggy makes his attempts under the premise of teaching the chick to be a rooster. However, each of these attempts ends with Foggy getting the worst end of things: * Having the baby rooster retrieve a ball by crossing a busy highway, so the youngster can learn why the chicken crossed the road ("To have a ball"). The chick returns the ball safely and challenges Foggy to help him make sure he did it right. Foggy does, thinks he's gotten the ball safely (when there's a moment of no traffic) and gets run down twice. * Teaching him patience by waiting by an downspout at the farmhouse. Foggy sends down a stick of dynamite, but the chick bats it back ... and it explodes in Foggy's face causing Foggy to remark "Just one of those days i guess.". * Helping him learn to eat corn on the cob, hoping he won't notice the ear has been tied to the trigger of a shotgun hung on a tree branch, and the barrel pointing at where he is to stand. The chick tugs harder and harder ... enough for the barrel to flip into Foggy's face and shoot him point-blank. * By now frustrated, helping the chick learn to dig for worms. Actually, the "worm" (a piece of string) has been pulled into a mound of dirt concealing a landmine. When the chick digs elsewhere hoping to find the worm, Foggy shows him how to do things properly and gets blasted. Foggy has enough and has it out with the boss ... "I'll just have it out with the boss, it's gotta be that kid or me! One of us is gotta go!" Seconds later, a truck is pulling away from the farm, with Foggy caged inside the cargo bed. He exclaims,"Well, when yer, I say, when yer gotta go, yer gotta go!" Censorship *On ABC, the "dynamite in the rain gutter" sequence and the "corn cob on the rifle" sequence (mentioned in the Plot section) were cut. *On the WB, only the "corn cob on the rifle" sequence was cut. *The CBS version edits out three parts. It cuts out two of ABC's parts, but another scene was when the chick was crossing the highway, the part was edited to remove the sequence of the busy highway. Succession References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. External links * Category:1959 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:ShortsCategory:1959 Animated Shorts Category:Miss Prissy Cartoons